In a database, several users may seek to access a report. After a report has been generated and accessed by a user, it may be stored for use by subsequent users. This is sometimes done by storing the report in a column of a single row of a table.
In the process of accessing a report, a user may desire to modify the report. To modify the report, a row that includes the report may be locked. When this occurs, other processes that seek to access the report may be blocked until the lock is released. When there are several users that seek to access the report, this may lead to significant wait times.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.